Giant foam hand
by sloppyjoe
Summary: Mizuki apparently forgets about Nakatsu's soccer game.. Poor Nakatsu.. Will he get to see the person he loves cheer him on in the audience?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: There's no use pretending I own Hana-Kimi so I won't.

"Giant foam hand"

Mizuki yawned aloud as she checked her small alarm clock for the time. _8:41._

"Eight forty-one," she whispered to herself, slowly closing her eyes as she remembered that today was a Saturday - no school.

"That's right…" a familiar voice suddenly said. "It's eight forty-one and I hope you're not planning on ditching Nakatsu's game."

The poor Mizuki's eyes shot open at the mention of her friend's championship game.

"Oh no!" she gasped, looking at the clock again. _8:43._ "Eight forty-three!?" she asked her clock as she sat up and looked at Sano who was waiting with his arms crossed, just about ready to go.

"It's about time you got up," he said, watching her as she hurriedly climbed down the ladder of their double-deck bed.

She rushed to the bathroom to wash her face. "Why didn't you wake me!?" she asked him, as if blaming him for her own misfortune.

"I have been doing just that for the past thirty minutes but you just kept kicking me and asking for another five minutes of sleep."

Mizuki froze at that, feeling more embarrassed than she already was. This wasn't exactly the answer she was expecting, but she blushed at the thought of Sano trying desperately to wake her.

_Wait a minute. Is he serious or is he just teasing?_ she wondered.

Knowing that silence meant that she was either in deep thought or embarrassed, Sano bit his lip to prevent from laughing.

Finally being able to replace the thoughts of an embarrassed Mizuki with an enthusiastic Nakatsu, he let out a sigh and said, "Are you just gonna stand there and contemplate on the meaning of life? The game starts at 9, you know."

"Right!" Mizuki said, snapping back to reality. "Let me just change."

Five minutes later, they were out the door, headed to where the championship game was held.

"Sano…" Mizuki started. "About what you said earlier…"

"Don't worry," he interrupted. "I was just teasing."

Mizuki let out a sigh of relief. "Good!... Oh! And another thing…" she paused. "… can we get a giant foam hand on the way?"

A smile crossed Sano's lips and he said, "Sure thing, sport… I'll even get you two."

to be continued…

A/N: Pfft.. this is lame.. sorry guys.. I promise I'll make something better.. :P thanks for reading anyway.. and don't forget to review.. :D


	2. sulky mizuki

It had only been twenty minutes into the game when the two arrived.

The stadium was packed with people screaming and cheering for their respective teams. It almost seemed like the whole world had gone to watch. Sano and Mizuki were lucky enough to be able to squeeze in and find vacant seats.

"Gah! This is so exciting!" Mizuki enthusiastically said as she sat down and started putting on the two giant hands Sano bought her.

As soon as she got both her hands in, Mizuki stood up without hesitation even before Sano could give her a reply and started yelling.

"Go Osaka high! Go!" she cheered as she flailed her foam-covered hands around.

Sano rolled his eyes and wondered if he should let someone else take her seat since he assumed that she wouldn't be using it until the game ended. He honestly wasn't expecting her to stay still in her seat for the whole duration of the game and this wasn't far from what he had imagined she would do.

Mizuki swung her big hands left and right, not noticing the people she "slapped" with them.

"Hey! Watch it!" a man suddenly shouted, causing Mizuki to turn her head… and hit another guy on the head.

"What the!?" another guy annoyingly said.

Sano, feeling embarrassed for his companion's actions, covered his face with his hand and shook his head.

"God, help me," he said in a low voice.

"Gomen!" Mizuki apologized as she bowed in embarrassment and sat back down. She was too humiliated to look at Sano so she just sat there, as quietly and as still as possible.

A few minutes later, a player from Osaka high scored a goal that got the crowd wild.

Sano could tell that Mizuki was fighting the urge to stand up and go crazy as well. He was right. She was, indeed, telling herself to stay put and behave… until Sano nudged her.

"What are you still sitting down for?" he asked her. "Aren't you supposed to be cheering for Nakatsu?"

Mizuki just sat still, not knowing what exactly he wanted her to do. She, of course, knew that standing up and cheering would mean that she'd get the guys behind her angry again.

Knowing that Mizuki was still in a sulky mood, Sano let out an exaggerated sigh and said, "Look, if you're not gonna do anything other than sit down and sulk, then we might as well leave."

"What!? No way! We can't leave now! Osaka's leading by one point! And besides, we need to find out who'll win," she argued.

"Okay," he said, half amused. "Then why don't you go on ahead and show me how much you really want to stay."

"What!?" she said, then paused, not knowing what else to say. "Fine!" she said as she stood up and started cheering.

Feeling his accomplishment sink in, Sano sighed and let out a visible smile.

…to be continued…

A/N: okay.. I made this chapter as funny as I possibly could. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.. and I hope it gave you a few chuckles.. :P PLEASE review.. I might lose the motivation to continue this story if I don't get feedback so I'm begging you guys.. :D Thanks again!


End file.
